


Нечеловеческий фактор

by Taisin



Category: RoboCop - All Media Types, RoboCop: The Series
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Science Fiction, fandom kombat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Робокоп расследует серийные убийства, которые в серию не укладываются





	Нечеловеческий фактор

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom Non-Private Detectives 2017

Рассел Мерфи привык считать себя отличным копом. Смелым человеком. Хорошим отцом.

Ему страшно.

Войти в участок, поздороваться, пошутить — он даже шутку придумал, про шахматный турнир… Придумал, о да. Придумал…

Его спасает Джимми. Которому совершенно нечего тут делать, между прочим!

— Деда, ну чего ты, — возмущается Джимми, пойманный за ухо у входа в участок. На нем брюки от школьной формы и свитер, а пиджак явно упихан в рюкзак. — Я приглашения на свадьбу мамы несу! Ну не по почте же! А после школы слишком поздно, и вообще! Какая разница, где запись уроков слушать? А так и Гаджет тоже занимается, ну ты чего!

И в самом деле, что это он. Участок, где есть Робокоп, — самое безопасное место во всем Детройте.

Но какие еще уроки по записи в частной школе? Нужно разобраться, решает Рассел. Вот сразу же. Как только.

Джимми проводит его в участок, его встречают кивками, улыбками, машут Джимми — из-за стола сержанта Паркса вылетает встрепанная Гаджет, здоровается скороговоркой и утаскивает Джимми вглубь участка. «Мы должны начать с робо!» — доносится до Рассела, и он замирает.

Он должен… Он…

— Пришли нас проведать? — спрашивает сержант Паркс.

Рассел косится на него — и взгляд у сержанта полон сочувствия и понимания. Рассел молча показывает шахматную доску в пакете.

Конечно же, они знали.

— Детектив Мэддиган вас проводит, — говорит сержант. Рассел кивает. И идет за Лиз Мэддиган. Он придумал целую речь — и сейчас понимает, что совершенно ее забыл. Что ж, может, и к лучшему, это была слишком правильная речь. Слишком…. из того мира, где каждую проблему можно решить, были бы уверенность и воля к победе. Очень глупо верить в такое в Детройте.

— Здесь раньше архив был, — говорит Мэддиган. — А сейчас — целая лаборатория. Мы потихоньку учимся сами это все обслуживать. Если Корпорация решит… В общем, мало ли что. Чарли у нас один, все бывает, тут однажды даже заложников брали.

Если Корпорация решит, что проект нужно прекратить, и убьет его сына еще раз.

— Неужели? — Рассел слышал эту историю. Робокоп повязал идиотов-бандитов мгновенно, это было в новостях, в разделе «веселые истории нашего города».

Мэддиган кивает и рассказывает, живо и в деталях. И заканчивает перед металлической дверью. Стучит.

— Это я!

Дверь открывается.

Комната полна приборов, что-то пищит, что-то мигает диодами, на экранах какие-то графики…

У стены кресло, в котором сидит металлическое тело — из плеч его выходят полупрозрачные трубки. Шлем снят.

Перед робокопом крутится какая-то голограмма — кажется, план Детройта…

— Чарли, пойдем выйдем, — слышит Рассел краем уха.

Робот… Киборг в кресле поднимает взгляд от голограммы, и его глаза чуть расширяются. Живые глаза на живом лице. Это лицо его сына, взгляд его сына. И все же — не совсем. Не до конца.

У него была заготовлена речь…

— Алекс?

Тот чуть улыбается. Словно это причиняет ему боль.

— Не было необходимости. Я… в адекватном состоянии.

Рассел моргает. Замечает лежащую на полу красивую открытку. Приглашение, вспоминает он. А ведь он в своем шоке даже и не подумал…

— Послушай, — говорит Рассел. — Я никому ничего не сказал. Но тебе не кажется, что ей нужно знать?

— Нет.

— Она тебя любит. Джимми тебя любит. Они найдут способ…

— Алекс Мерфи умер, — говорит Алекс и закрывает глаза. — Так лучше.

— Позволь мне сказать хотя бы матери. Дороти очень… — Рассел сглатывает. Он не знает, как объяснить это «очень», как описать, какими глазами Дороти смотрит на фотографию их сына. Все еще.

— Нет, — отвечает Алекс. —Что случилось, нельзя исправить. Я никогда не буду… живым снова.

Рассел спохватывается и не спорит. У него есть время, он уверен, он сможет убедить. Главное — время у них еще есть.

— Я принес доску, — он выкладывает ее на стол, рядом с разобранным оружием. — Нашу с тобой.

Алекс молчит.

— Тебе, — неловко говорит Рассел. — Она же и так твоя, я же тебе ее подарил, помнишь?

— Нет, — тихо отвечает Алекс. — Не совсем…

Морщится.

— Не вся память восстановилась.

Рассел судорожно кивает. Подходит к креслу.

— Я… Можно?

Алекс чуть кивает, молча.

Рассел осторожно касается его щеки. Она почти холодная. Живая, обычная кожа ощущается иначе. И все же… Все же…

Он поспешно отступает на шаг. Кусает губу. Что же они с тобой сделали… Что сделали.

Алекс улыбается ему, хочет что-то сказать — но осекается. Прищуривается, будто слышит нечто невидимое, — и в этот момент в комнату вносится Мэддиган.

— Простите, Рассел, у нас убийство. Опять.

— Да, конечно.

Рассел отходит к стене и наблюдает, как Алекс, как Робокоп воздвигается с кресла, надевает шлем.

И отходит к стене, пропуская.

Удачи тебе, сын. Удачи.

***

Лиз Мэддиган очень хочется спросить, как они поговорили, — но она удерживается.

— Это серия, — констатирует Алекс.

— Бездомного расстреляли. Продавца машин нашли задавленным его же собственной машиной. Семья сгорела в собственном доме — последнем на заброшенном участке, когда вспыхнул соседний. И это все — серия.

— Да.

— Это Алекс говорит или программа?

Он задумывается. Машина мчится по пустой улице центрального Детройта. Руины богатого города скалятся вокруг.

В одном из этих трупов домов нашли труп фотографа. Он был достаточно известен, чтобы полиция смогла выделить целого живого детектива ради этого дела. Или же сержант Паркс беспокоится, что если Робокоп и в этот раз подошьет дело к «серии», то в участок явится комиссия Компании. А это никогда ничем хорошим не заканчивается.

— Мы с программой согласны, — говорит наконец-то Алекс.

— То, что эти смерти произошли в заброшенных районах города, ничего не значит. Они абсолютно разные.

— Нет. Есть дополнительный объединяющий фактор.

— Какой?

— Не могу сформулировать. Недостаточно информации.

Лиз вздыхает.

— Если это сбой, ты понимаешь, чем это тебе грозит?

— Да. Чарли смотрел. Это не сбой.

Они добираются наконец до места. К ним подъезжает автоматический патрульный — именно дроны его группы обнаружили труп. Скидывают информацию Алексу, он передает Лиз на телефон, уже систематизированную. И ничего на ней нет: фотограф вошел в здание бывшего театра в четыре вечера. И не вышел. Автоматическая система заинтересовалась его долгим отсутствием, послала туда дрона — и вот результат.

— Упал, — констатирует добравшийся куда раньше их медэксперт. Патрульный-человек, принявший вызов автоматической системы первым, мнется поодаль. — Все вполне однозначно. Он побежал, и ступени провалились под его весом.

Алекс стоит внизу ветхих рядов, осматривает помещение. Дроны роятся в воздухе. Ему не нужно смотреть глазами, чтобы принимать визуальную информацию. Лиз всегда интересно, как он это воспринимает, но она никогда не спрашивает.

Дело действительно выглядит полностью однозначным. Вот только…

— Где его камера?

Эксперт аккуратно поворачивает голову фотографа. На виске — выход нейроинтерфейса.

— Прошлогодняя инновация Корпорации. Он снимал глазами.

— Ее же прекратили, после стольких смертей?

— Ну кто-то да выжил, — равнодушно говорит эксперт. — Я вам предоставлю копию памяти имплантата. Если там хоть что-то уцелело от удара.

Час спустя они едут назад. Алекс молчит. Лиз просматривает информацию, потом потирает виски, прикрыв глаза.

— Серия?

— Да.

— Почему, Алекс?

— Заброшенные районы. Тела всегда обнаружены автоматической системой. Места смертей складываются в крест.

— Я уверена, что из обнаруженных автоматической системой в городе Детройте трупов можно сложить любую фигуру, какую захочешь. Почему они, Алекс?

— В потоке данных что-то не так. И это говорит не программа.

Лиз вздыхает.

— Да, я поняла…

— Детектив Мэддиган, — говорит Алекс после паузы. — Что следует отвечать на приглашение?

— Как формально! — фыркает Лиз. — Только «да» или «нет»… Подожди, тебе Джимми вручил?.. У тебя есть прекрасная отмазка, в нашем великолепном городе всегда кого-то да убивают.

— Я хочу его принять.

— Мерфи, — вздыхает она. — Ты не кажешься мне мазохистом. Ты же любишь Нэнси.

— Я должен посмотреть на ее партнера, — бросает Алекс веско. — Он работает в Корпорации. Это плохо.

— Все, кто еще работает в Детройте, работают на Корпорацию, — Мэддиган потирает лоб. — Он — обычный программист… Ты его проверил? Конечно, ты его проверил. Не говори мне, что ты наблюдал за их домом.

— У них плохой район. Я всегда там проезжаю.

— Ну разумеется. Послушай. Просто скажи ей. Это совершенно точно расстроит ее свадьбу.

— Я не хочу расстраивать ее свадьбу, — Алекс кажется почти шокированным. — Она должна быть счастлива.

«Позволь ей самой решать», — молчит Лиз. Во всем, что касается нормальной человеческой жизни, Алекс Мерфи мертв. А Нэнси — слишком хороший человек. Это будет… чудовищно. Нэнси только-только отпустила ту трагедию…

Хотя ее избранник настолько не похож на Алекса, что у Мэддиган много вопросов. Но это не ее дело.

***

Робокоп — Алекс Мерфи — говорит о себе как о человеке. Но он слишком хорошо знает, насколько он уже — другой. Невозможно объяснить нормальным людям, что значит — иметь программу, стреноживающую волю.

Невозможно объяснить, что значит — осязать, видеть информационные потоки. Время замедляется, субъективные часы проходят за секунды, пока ты — программа, но одновременно и ты сам, — сортируешь, просматриваешь, выстраиваешь связи и отбрасываешь ложные.

Удовольствие это такой силы, что возникни возможность вернуться в человеческое тело, Алекс уже не знал бы, что ответить. Его составляющие сделали из него действительно хорошего копа, а это единственное, что сейчас имеет значение.

Возможно, это мнение программы.

…Вернуть Нэнси, вернуть Джимми, обнять отца, вернуть память…

Нереализуемо. Нерелевантно. Отбрасываем. Не сейчас.

В систему вливаются записи имплантата фотографа. Программа подхватывает их, накладывает на записи автоматического наблюдения. И наконец-то, наконец-то…

Последним, что увидел фотограф, был дрон.

Алекс Мерфи сидит с закрытыми глазами и счастливо улыбается.

***

Рассел не собирался участвовать в подготовке свадьбы, но каким-то непостижимым образом оказывается за одним столом с обсуждающими свадебный ужин Дороти и Нэнси. Джимми сидит в углу, уткнувшись в экран консоли, — якобы делает уроки, но у Рассела большие сомнения. В противоположном углу сидит избранник Нэнси — Джон Стари, — тоже уткнувшись в экран. У Рассела впервые возникает надежда, что вместе они все же уживутся…

В этот момент в дверь стучат. И прежде чем Рассел успевает его остановить, Джимми срывается к двери.

— Я открою!

— Посмотри сначала! — вскидывается Нэнси.

— Ну мам!

Волнуется Рассел зря — на пороге воздвигается Робокоп. Рассел встает. Неужели Алекс все же решился?..

— Джон Стари, — говорит Робокоп механическим голосом. — Вы арестованы по обвинению в убийстве четырех человек. Вы имеете право хранить молчание…

— Это недоразумение разрешится завтра же, — говорит Джон, вставая, совершенно спокойно. — Дорогая, не волнуйся.

Нэнси далека от того, чтобы не волноваться. Как и Рассел. Ревность он может понять — но эта ревность может убить Алекса, и что же теперь делать?..

***

— Ты не можешь просто взять и арестовать его, — возмущается Мэддиган. — Ты должен понимать!..

— Я объективен, — сухо отвечает Робокоп, загружая дело в систему. — Ознакомься.

Она пытается просмотреть досье, но закрывает на втором графике. Это написано не для людей.

— Человеческими словами, Алекс.

— Общий фактор, — говорит он, — это автоматическая система полицейского мониторинга. Последним, что видел фотограф, был дрон. Дрон напал на него. Заставил бежать туда, где увеличивалась вероятность пролома досок. Это однозначно просчитывается. Это неучтенный системой дрон. Система видела его, но игнорировала. Его визуальный сигнал есть в их данных, но его нет в логе распознания.

— И в остальных случаях… То же самое?

Алекс кивнул.

— Джон Стари работал над программированием искусственного интеллекта системы безопасности.

— Но не один же он над ним работал!

— Логи системы показывают шестнадцать подходящих убийств.

Мэддиган вздрагивает.

— Шестнадцать?

Вместо ответа Алекс выводит на голограмму карту города — отмеченные точки смертей складываются в четыре креста. Окружающих дом Нэнси Мерфи.

— Он вырос в семье христианских фундаменталистов, — говорит Алекс. Будто это все объясняет. — Это — знаки защиты.

— От дьявола, — договаривает Мэддиган. — От дьяволов Детройта.

— Да.

— Мы никогда это не докажем.

***

Увидев графики, Джон Стари признается немедленно. В том, что желал защитить свою невесту.

— Да, я немного настоял в программировании системы, чтобы она защитила дом Нэнси. И что с того? Я никому не приказывал никого убивать!

— Вы хотите сказать, что система сама по себе решила убить этих людей, чтобы выполнить вашу программу?

— Ну разумеется. Вы понимаете, искусственный интеллект никак нельзя контролировать до конца.

— Но именно ваши настройки признали этих людей за совершенно неважных.

— А разве это не так?

***

Спустя неделю автоматическая система свернута, Джон Стари уволен, свадьба Нэнси расстроена.

А в участок приходит комиссия Корпорации. И застает Робокопа за шахматной доской с Расселом Мерфи.

— Я не являюсь искусственным интеллектом, — отвечает им Робокоп. — Я киборг.

И улыбается.


End file.
